Stupid Cupid
by LoveRose
Summary: Sequal to Walkin' In a Winter Wonderland With You! Will gets a phone call that she won 9 tickets to go to the beautiful beach of Cancun. What lies ahead is a total mystery. R
1. Phone Call

This is the second part to Walkin In A Winter Wonderland With You! It took me a while to figure out the plot of this thing, but I got it. **Thank you cornii**, you gave me the idea partially! You rock, haha! Well, I hope you like it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dudes! I can't believe they're giving us two whole weeks off before Valentines Day!", Irma rejoiced as the girls ran out of school. "Yeah, they should make repairs at school more often!", Will laughed. "Yeah, and I still need to take a break after what happened with Melissa (read Part1)", Taranee shivered. "Ugh, imagine being her first victim", Cornelia said. "Yeah, poor Corny. At least you and Caleb are totally going out now!", Hay Lin grinned and rejoiced. "Yeah, at least you and Caleb don't have to worry about anything, right?", Taranee smiled at Cornelia.

They stopped running and panted. "Exactly, now I don't have to worry about jealousy now that he's gonna be on Earth more often", Cornelia breathed. "OoOoOh! And it's gonna be Valentines Day!", Hay Lin jumped up and down, her pig tails dancing behind her. "That should be interesting", Will grinned. "Hey! What about you and Matt? What happened after all that?", Cornelia smiled. "Well, he took me out so that I could relax after all of that. And look what he gave me", Will smiled wide as she extended her arm to them. "Dang, where does he find all these frog things? They have tonz of these things", Irma smiled wide.

Will had a gold, chain braclete with crystal froggies hanging out of it of every color. "Nice, huh?", Will grinned. "Yeah, it's awsome", Taranee touched the red froggie. The girls crowded Will as they congradulated her on how awsome her relationship had been going and how pretty the braclete was. "Hey, whoa whoa, calm down ladies!", Will smiled as she stepped back. "Oh, fine, let's let Will still be in one piece", Cornelia grinned and crossed her arms.

A pair of strong yet gentle hands rested on Cornelia's shoulders. Cornelia looked up and her heart started to beat faster. "Hi there", Caleb smiled at Cornelia. "Hi to you too", Cornelia smiled widely and touched one of his hands. "Aaww! That is a total picture moment", Hay Lin giggled. "Oh shut up", Cornelia laughed. "So, what are you girls so happy about?", Caleb came to Cornelia's side. "We got two weeks off from school! Yeah!", Irma jumped to her knees and outstretched her arms in victory. "Exactly, so now we have even more vacations", Taranee smiled and put her hand on her hip. "Oh, that's cool", Caleb grinned. He already knew how each girl reacted to things or how they would practically do everything...especially Cornelia's, right?

Just then, Will's cell phone rang. "Hello...Yes, I'm Will Vandom, who's this?...Yeah, I entered the contest...", Will took out a ticket from her pocket. "...Yes, my number is 17493066...Seriously!...Oh my gosh!...", Will was jumping up and down. The girls and Caleb looked confused. "...They're in the mail?...Ok...THANKS A LOT, MISTER!", Will hung up the phone and smiled so big, it seemed she was gonna explode.

"What was that all about?", Taranee asked. "I entered this contest I saw on the television.I was bored and I asked my mom if I could enter it, she said it was ok. And I just won!", Will jumped. "Sweet, Will, what did ya win?", Irma. "I won 9 tickets to go to Cancun(It's like a beach, really pretty, for those who haven't heard of it)!", Will screamed. "Who are the lucky people gonna be, hmm? Mabye a blonde, a brunette, a black-haired and pony tailed girl, a black-haired girl with beads, and a red head?", Irma grinned. "Yeah, duh! You're all invited. I'm inviting, you guys, Caleb, Eric, Nigel, and Matt", Will smiled. "Yay!", everyone jumped. "Where are we going?", Caleb asked with a smiled. "It's like a beach", Cornelia said. "Oh, ok. Count me in", Caleb smiled.

"But wait, isn't your mom gonna wanna go?", Taranee asked. "Yeah, the guy said that all parents have to go, but THEY have to buy the tickets", Will smiled. "You think she'll let you?", Hay Lin asked. "I think so, mabye all of us, including Matt, Eric, and Nigel can ask our parents at the same time, you know. So they can make a plan", Will said. "Hey, what about Caleb?", Cornelia asked. "We could say that his parents said that it was ok, but they can't go", Hay Lin shrugged and smiled. "That could work", Irma nodded. "I hope so, cause I'm not going without Caleb", Cornelia announced. Caleb smiled wide and hugged her. "Yeah, we know, you all are inseperable now", Taranee cooed.

"Ok, so we'll do that. Taranee, call Nigel. Hay Lin, call Eric. And I'll call Matt", Will said with a smiled. "How about we do the meeting thing later, I have to tell my mom first", Cornelia said. "Yeah, I'm with Corny- Hi Eric...", Hay Lin turned to talk on the cell phone. "Yeah, ok. I'll call you all tomorrow", Will said. "Bye!", they all said in unison. "Come on, Cornelia, after you go tell your parents, I wanna show you something", Caleb held her hand. Cornelia smiled and got closer.

They all went their seperate ways to go tell their parents about the trip. Hope they all go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A trip to Cancun, huh? What does that have to do with Valentines Day? Well, you'll find out soon. And what mystery lies ahead? Next chapter will come up soon!


	2. Cancun Express

Ok, I see that some of you liked it, haha! Super glad you all did. Send in more reviews, no flames! Enjoy chapter 2!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will held her cell phone in her hand while walking at the park. "Come on, pick up", Will groaned. "Hey you've reached Irma's cellphone. Either I'm not near my cell...or I just don't wanna answer. I'll call ya later or something, bye!", Irma's reciever was on. Will hung up, "Oh man, oh man, where could they be", Will looked up at the sky. "Who's where?", a voice said from behind. Will turned back and saw Matt smiling at her. "Oh, Matt! Just the person I wanted to see", Will turned completely and walked towards him. "Whats up, Will?", Matt grabbed her hands gently.

She'd been so concerned and worried about calling her friends, that she forgot how to relax and feel all lovey-dovey. Matt was bringing that back, and it made her feel relived. Will didn't say anything, she just kept looking at him with a dreamy smiled. Matt just laughed silently and hugged her. "You seem stressed. What happened?", Matt closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her fire-red hair. "Oh right!", Will had totally gotten lost in his embrace. "Well, you know that commercial of 'If you enter, you might get a chance to win 9 tickets to Cancun' thing?", Will kept hugging him. "Yeah, what about it?", Matt asked. "Well...I won", Will grinned.

Matt let go of the embrace and grabbed her arms with suprise and happiness, "No way! Seriously?". "Yeah, I'm inviting all the girls, duh. And I'm also inviting Nigel, Caleb, Eric, and...you", Will blushed. "Dang! I've never won anything, now all I gotta do is ask my parents", Mat chuckled. Will left his gentle arms and got her cellphone. "Yeah, that's the reason I've been trying to call the girls. I told them a few hours ago, but they're not answering. We're gonna have a sort of meeting with the parents so it could be so much easier", Will explained. "That sounds good. I'm gonna call my parents. I better stay with you if anything happens", Matt smiled and took out his phone.

At that moment, Will's phone rang. "Hello?...Finally! Cornelia, where are you?...", Matt smiled and looked at Will. He saw a grin appear on her face. "..Oh really? And what did he show you?...Why not?...I'm not waiting, I told you super early about me...Fine...", Will laughed. "...Ok, have you reached the other girls?...Ok, so you, Caleb,and Taranee try and get Irma, me and Matt will get Hay Lin...Yes he's here with me...Uh-huh...meet us at my house, ok?...bye", Will hung up her phone.

"So Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb are gonna find Irma?", Matt asked. "Yeah, come on, let's go", Will said as she ran.

* * *

**At Will's house a few minutes later...**

"Hey, where's Hay Lin?", Irma asked. She was sitting on the arm rest of the red couch. "She's waiting for Eric at the lobby", Will replied. She was standing, crossed arms, in the center of the living room. "And our parents?", Taranee asked. Taranee was sitting down on the floor next to Nigel. "They're talking to my mom outside...we just need Eric's mom to come and that's it", Will said. "And Caleb?", Cornelia asked. Cornelia was sitting on the red couch, with Caleb behind her and placing his chin on her head gently. "My mom knows and says that as long as Caleb can take care of himself...weird that she'd let him so easily", Will smiled. "Phew! Thank goodness", Cornelia breathed. Caleb smiled.

"Ok, good news, Eric's here!", Hay Lin came in the door with Eric holding her hand. "Yeah, and the parents are still talking outside. I hope I get to go", Eric smiled. "I hope we all do", Nigel added. At that moment, all the moms came into the room. "Ok, so mom, what did you all agree on?", Will went over to her mom and put on a big smiled. The moms looked at their child's pleading faces. "Well...we all agreed that...you all could go to Cancun!", Will's mom exclaimed. The friends rejoiced and screamed.

"There are a few conditions though!", Taranee's mom yelled over the cheering. They stopped cheering and looked at them. "For one, we HAVE to go with you", Will's mom put her hands on her hips. Everyone shared glances. "But we're going to have different hotel rooms and you'll be able to get your own table if we go out", Irma's mom smiled. Their smiles grew. "Shopping? We're going to have to go together", Nigel's mom said. "But we're going our seperate ways and we'll lend you some money, BUT you have to be wise on what you buy", Mrs. Lin said. "And...that's it!", Eric's mom exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and down...except the parents, haha!

"We, the moms, already bought the tickets to the plane. You guys already have them. We already reserved a hotel space. There are 3 suites. One is the Presidential Suite, for us", Will's mom laughed. "There is a totally funky and girl-wonderland suite, just for you girls!", Irma's mom grinned. The girls smiled wide and made 'haha!' faces at theboys. "What about us?", Matt asked. "You boys get the a paradise, you're gonna have to see it for yourselves", Matt's mom smiled. The boys grinned.

"So, you guys,our plane leaves at9:30 a.m.. We meet at the Silver Dragon at exactly 8:40 a.m.", Mrs. Lin explained. "8:40 a.m.!", the kids yelled in suprise. "I'm gonna have to get up so much earlier to get all my stuff ready!", Cornelia said in panic. "Yeah! That's way too early", Eric complained. "But we'll prepare a nice breakfast", Cornelia's mom smiled. "...", the kids looked annoyed. "Oh come on, unless youdon't wanna go...", Matt's mom started. "NO! OK OK!", everyone yelled at once. "Haha! Ok, so you guys better get going. It's getting late", Will's mom said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, let's go kids", the parents...except Will's... walked out of the apartment. "Bye guys, see ya tomorrow", Cornelia waved as she and Caleb left the door. "Oh man! This is gonna be like, majorly cool!", Irma exclaimed to Hay Lin. "I know! Mabye you'll meet someone", Hay Lin grinned. "Oh please, all I wanna do is work on my tan. I'm as white as whole milk", Irma showed Hay Lin her arm. "Haha! But you don't wanna look like firewood either", Hay Lin laughed. They all walked out the door.

"Thanks mom, this is gonna be so fun", Will hugged her mom. "Oh, I'm sure you will, sweetie!", Mrs. Vandom hugged her back.

* * *

**9:10 a.m...**

They were all running at the airport. "We're going to make it, you guys! Stop running!", Mrs. Lin exclaimed as they all ran after their kids. "Yeah, mom., but we wanna get there already! Right guys?", Hay Lin exclaimed. "Yeah!", they all said in unison and started to run faster. Will was the first one to run to the ticket boy. "May I see your ticket, ma'am?", the man said. "Yeah, all nine of us have tickets that I won", Will took out the tickets from her pocket joyfully. "Congradulations, you can go right in", He stepped aside and let the kids go inside.

The seats in the front were of three, that's where Will sat. The rest were of two. Will sat with Matt and Irma (Irma next to the window, Will in the middle, Matt on the other side). Then there was Taranee, who sat with Nigel (Taranee next to the window). Cornelia sat with Caleb (Caleb next to the window, he's never been in an airplane before). Finally, Hay Lin sat with Eric (Eric next to thewindow). The rest of the parents sat way behind them.

"Good morning, passengers, our flight will be decending in just a few moments. So please set your seat up at the right position and put the tables up(If you're wondering how I know, I take a lot of flights...and I mean ALOT)", the lady said. "Ok, Caleb. That means to put on your seat belt because the plane is gonna go up now", Cornelia explained. "Up?", Caleb asked. "Yeah, we're gonna fly. Well, not that you're not used to that", Cornelia smiled. "This heavy piece of metal flies?", Caleb looked out the window. "Yup", Cornelia said. "You can hold my hand while we're going up if you want", Cornelia smiled and extended her hand to him. "May I hold it for the rest of the trip and not only when we go up?", Caleb took her hand and smiled innocently. "You may", Cornelia giggled.

The plane took off from the ground. Now they were soaring from Heatherfield to Cancun. It took about 3 hours until they finally reached the beautiful Cancun. All the kids looked out the window and smiled wide. "This is sooo cool!", Hay Lin exclaimed. The airplane then flew back to the ground with a big _thump!_ and a few more bumpy...bumps. Then they got their bags and waited for their parents outside the airplane.

"Well that was fun, huh?", Matt laughed. The rest did, too. "Ok, kids. How was the flight?", Mrs. Vandom asked as the parents came behind her. They all said different things at the same time, but they all knew what they meant. "Good, now we can relax a little", Mrs. Cook said. "Relax? Na-uh! Let's go, gang!", Taranee exclaimed. They all followed her and went into the airport to get their taxi...a really big one!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yeah! They're finally in Cancun! Paradise! Please send in reviews, no flames.


	3. The Good and the Bad at the Beach

Hiii! I'm finally going to update chapter 3. Oh and happymonkey, in these sorta flights it can be directly like that. It can even be more, but yes it's 3 hours. I hope this chapter ends up being good. Send in reviews, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, so they got into seperate taxis because there wasn't one big enough to fit all of them. So then they arrived at this really cool looking hotel called the Aqua (yes it's a real hotel). The girls ran in first. "Wow, I could totally mess with you guys cause of all the water. This is gonna be so fun", Irma grinned evily. She was right, though. There was a lot of water outside (three big pools, one was sorta a bowl shaped and you could see the ocean, which you could go into. One circular pool that connects with a really long pool), and inside they had fountains and all these decorations with water.

"Oh great, Irma has that look in her eyes", Taranee pointed. "Muahahaha! You all better not mess with me", Irma laughed.The girls made scared faces and hid behind each other. "I was joking!", Irma put her hands on her hips. The girls sighed in relief. "But mabye I'll do it if you guys are bad", Irma put her 'thinking' position. "Aaaah!", the girls screamed. Irma laughed really hard, "Man you guys are soooo easy to scare"

The parents then came in with all of their bags and the boy's bags. "Ok, phew, we're going to check in. Each one gets a card, got it?", Will's mom sighed. "Yeah", the girls smiled. "Does anyone have asprin?", Taranee's mom smiled as the mom's went over to the registration desk.

The boys came in with the bags of the girls. They all dropped them with a big _BOOM!_ because they were so heavy...well except for Caleb. "Oh come on, they're not that heavy", Hay Lin laughed at their faces. "Yeah, I mean seriously, Caleb could do it", Cornelia laughed. "Yeah, but he's a rebel leader!", Matt pointed. "Yeah, exactly", Caleb grinned.

"Ok, kids, here are your cards", the parents handed each one a hotel card. "Oh sweet! I totally call first!", Hay Lin exclaimed as she quickly got her bags from Eric (who was on the floor) and ran to the elevator. "Dang, I thought she was gonna break in half if she lifted that up", Taranee said with suprise. "Ha ha ha-don't tell her that", Irma went from laughing to serious. Everyone laughed. The girls picked up their bags and walked to the elevator. "Hm, seems like Hay Lin already went up", Will said as she saw the numbers go to 5 (which was the floor of the girls' room).

Cornelia pressed the up button and waited. When the doors opened they stepped inside. "We'll see you guys later", Taranee waved at the waving boys. The girls waited patiently as they heard the little elevator music. "Wow, if we're gonna stay here for a while, mabye that elevator music could be my jam", Irma danced as she laughed. "I won't be able to bear it", Taranee said. "Oh fine", Irma crossed her arms and smiled.

When the elevator door opened, Hay Lin was already waiting for them. "You guys! You gotta see the room! It's totally wicked!", Hay Lin exclaimed and ran to the right hallway. The girls shrugged and walked after Hay Lin. At the very end of the hall, there was a big door. "Dang that's a big door", Will said as she looked up. "Yeah, but that's not important right now", Cornelia said as she reached for the door knob. She opened the door and all the girls gasped. "I already called the middle one!", Hay Lin was sitting in the middle bed in the gigantic and super pretty room.

"Oh yeah? Well I call the one next to the window!", Irma dropped her bags and ran to the bed next to the window and jumped on it. The other girls picked their beds and laughed together. "Wow, you're mom was right Will. This is a total girl paradise", Cornelia smiled. Will smiled widely. "Ok, so now what do we-", at that moment, Taranee's cellphone rang. "Hello?...Hi mom...ok, of course we'll go...ok bye", Taranee hung up. "What did your mom say?", Will asked. "That all our parents were going to be relaxing all day at the spa so we can go to the beach and they can meet us there", Taranee said. "Sweet!", Hay Lin raised her hands in victory and fell back on the bed.

"Oh and did you know that this card is like a credit card?", Will grinned. "Oh...my...god...seriously?", Cornelia smiled and jumped up. "Well, only in the hotel", Will said. "I AM SOOOO GETTING NACHOS WHEN I GET TO THE BEACH!", Irma exclaimed and jumped up and down. The girls laughed. "I call changing first!", Cornelia called and went to her suitcase to look for her bathing suit (and for those of you wondering, Irma taught Cornelia to swim a long time ago). "Second!", Irma said. "Third!", Will said. "Fourth!", Hay Lin said. They waited for Taranee, but they didn't hear her. They turned to look at her. "What?", Taranee asked. "Ugh, you're supposed to say fifth, you party pooper", Irma put her hands on her hips. "Oh right, sorry. Fifth!", Taranee smiled.

Ok, so the girls got changed in their bathing suits. Will had a pink, one-piece, swim suit with a cute frog in the front. Irma had a purple bikini with yellow squigglys. Taranee had a stripped red and white one-piece with goggles. Cornelia had a red bikini with purple outlining it. Hay Lin had a really funky bikini with rainbow colors and goggles. "Hey, do any of you guys know if the guys are gonna be there?", Hay Lin asked. "No, I hope not. This should be a girl time thing", Will said. "Yeah, I'm with Will", Taranee smiled. "They're probably gonna be pigging out", Irma grinned. "Hey!", the girls yelled. "What, you know it's true", Irma got her towel and walked out with yellow flip-flops. "Whatever, Irma", Cornelia smiled and walked out with her.

The other girls followed Cornelia and Irma into the elevator. "So what do you guys wanna do first", Hay Lin asked. "Well, we have a lot of choices", Will smiled. "Yeah, before we went up here, I looked out the window and dang did I see a lot of stuff", Taranee said. "When we get down to the lobby, we'll decide", Cornelia looked inpatiently at the lighted numbers of the elevator. "Yeah, I'm with Corny. Let's be spontanious", Hay Lin said. "Will, you ok?", Taranee asked. "Of course I am. I just suddenly...suddenly got a strange feeling", Will confessed. "No no no! No missions. No. Nada. Zip. Zero. We are not doing WITCH on this trip and that's final", Irma crossed her arms. "I know, Irma. It just felt like...oh never mind. Let's just go to the beach", Will smiled.

The elevator doors opened. The girls ran outside where all the pools were. "Ok, you guys wanna get in the pool?", Taranee asked. The girls were in a circle next to the pools. "Or should we get a snack?", Hay Lin smiled. "Oh great! This is gonna be hard", Cornelia said. "Well, let's just stick together, ok?", Will smiled. The girls nodded.

"Hey Irrrmmaaa", Hay Lin sung. "Yeah?", Irma asked. "You should look behind you", Hay Lin whispered in an over-excited voice. "Why would I want to look behind me?", Irma asked confused. Cornelia's mouth opened with suprise and started to giggle. "What?", Irma asked. "I really think you should", Will said, holding back laughing. "What the heck! Oh fine I'll-", Irma looked back and blushed furiously. A super hot guy was walking towards her. He had on purple swim trunks, a surfboard in his hand, and he looked about Caleb's age, 15. His shiny blond hair moved side to side as he walked towards her. His piercing green eyes and beautiful smile were too much.

Irma quickly spun back to look at the girls. "He's coming my way right? Or are my wild dreams playing tricks on me...again?", Irma asked with a tight smile. "Oh yeah, he's coming your way", Cornelia grinned. "Oh my god!", Irma bit her lip and turned super red. "Hey Irma, calm down. You don't wanna look red in front of him! You look sun burnt", Taranee laughed. "I know, I'm not leaving until I get his phone number", Irma grinned as her face soon turned to total in-control girl. "You'll be fine", Hay Lin grinned. "Who said I wouldn't?", Irma asked with a confident smile.

"Um, excuse me?", she heard a voice behind her. She spun around and saw the surfer guy right in front of her. "Hi", the boy smiled. "Hi there", Irma smiled back. "I haven't seen you around here. Did you come today?", he asked. "Yeah, we come from Heatherfield", Irma replied. "Oooh, one of my friends goes a lot to Heatherfield. Welcome to Cancun. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Gabriel, Gabriel McLane", Gabriel extended his hand to her. "I'm Irma Lair, nice to meet a dude with a James Bond sense of humor", Irma shookhis handas Gabriel laughed.

"And these must be your buddys, right?", Gabriel asked looking at the giggling girls. "Yuppers", Irma turned to them. "That's Hay Lin", Irma pointed to Hay Lin. "Asian?", he asked. Hay Lin winked and bowed. "That's Will Vandom", Irma pointed to her. Will smiled innocently and widely, "Nice to meet ya". "Same here, Will", Gabriel waved. "That's Taranee Cook", Irma pointed to her. "Nice hair, right on", Gabriel laughed. "Thanks, I try", Taranee laughed. "And that's Cornelia Hale", Irma smiled. "Blonds rock", Gabriel pointed to his own hair and smiled wide. "Oh yeah", Cornelia nodded and laughed.

"So, Irma, do you surf?", Gabriel asked. "I think I can", Irma grinned at her glowing blue hand. "Sweet, you wanna surf with me?", Gabriel asked sorta nervously. "Bye girls", Irma waved and walked with Gabriel to the ocean. "Dang, Irma's good at that", Taranee grinned. "I know, she's liked a lot of guys and she can get a date on the same day even if they just met. That's my Irma!", Hay Lin laughed. "Who are the guys?", Cornelia asked. "Depends...what week?", Hay Lin asked with a grin on her face. The girls started laughing.

"Girls! You wanna watch Irma and Gabriel? Irma has never mentioned anything about surfing and I wanna see what she's gonna do to actually stand up on it", Hay Lin smiled. "Oh my gosh! This is going to be soooo hilarious!", Cornelia already started walking towards the ocean. "I'll get the popcorn", Will smiled as she walked behind Cornelia. Hay Lin and Taranee followed. The girls sat under a white umbrella and sat on beach chairs.

"Ok, I see Gabriel talking to Irma over there, you see?", Cornelia pointed to the shore in front of them. "Hey wait, Irma doesn't have a surf board", Taranee said. "No wait, Gabriel and Irma are walking to that store over there", Will pointed to a store near the ocean. "Oh, how cute! Gabriel is buying Irma a surf board. That's what I call true love", Hay Lin giggled. "Riiight", the girls said in unison.

"Ok, now they're coming back. Oooh, I like her surf board", Cornelia smiled. "Yeah, oh wait, what is she writing on it...Water...Goddess. Typical Irma, huh?", Taranee nodded. "Yeah", the girls said in unison. "Ok, now Gabriel is walking into the water...and Irma is looking very nervous and is telling him something", Will said. "What's happening over there! I need to know!", Hay Lin stood up after seeing Gabriel grab her hand. "Oh Hay Lin! You could use the air to hear what they're talking about", Will smiled. "Yeah, and then you tell us", Cornelia added. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Here, let me try", Hay Lin said.

She closed her eyes and started to hear what they were talking about. "Irma says, 'I hope it's not too much trouble'. And Gabriel says, 'Nah, not at all. Just when I look at you I can tell that you were made for the water'. And I see Irma grinning...she says, 'Yeah, you can say that'", Hay Lin started. "Now this is going to be fun", Cornelia laid her head back on the beach chair and smiled. "Yeah, we even have stereo sound", Will laughed. "Yeah, but I don't think we have to hear anymore, now it's all just watching", Hay Lin sat down on her chair again.

Gabriel showed Irma how to lay on the surfboard in order to swim to the part with all the waves (and personally, I don't know much about surfing, but I'm just guessing from what I see on tv, lol). Irma and Gabriel swam with the surf boards to where the waves were. "Uh, Gabriel, I'm sorta nervous", Irma said quietly. "Don't worry, it's not that hard. If you want we'll start with the real low ones, ok?", Gabriel said. Irma smiled. "Here, I'll go first, and then you go, ok?", Gabriel started swiming towards the wave coming up.

"So what you do here, is get up while you're going to the wave and just lean so that you won't fall", Gabriel yelled over the noise. Gabriel got up slowly and started to surf the wave. "You see how I'm leaning? Then the water just takes you", Gabriel yelled again. Irma watched carefully. _Ok, so all I gotta do is use the water to keep my board up right and keep my feet on it...dang he looks hot_, Irma grinned widely. The water fell on Gabriel and there was no sign of him; only the water. He suddenly popped up in front of Irma. Irma gasped and laughed with him. "You ready to try?", Gabriel asked, his wet hair getting in his face. "I guess", Irma swam to a small wave that was coming. "Remember what I told you and you'll be fine", Gabriel screamed to make her hear from the distance. Irma nodded and looked confident.

"Oh this is going to be good",Cornelia leaned foward to look more closely. "What's gonna be good?", Caleb's voice came from behind them. Cornelia looked up and saw him right above her. "Oh hi Caleb. Irma found this cute surfer guy on the beach and now she's gonna surf; she doesn't know how to surf", Cornelia smiled. "Hey!", Caleb crossed his arms and pouted. Cornelia stood up and put her hand on his cheek, "Aw, don't worry about him Caleb. He's just an ordinary surfer guy that I USED to care about, but now I have you, right? You're a rebel leader, you're caring and smart, and he will never take that place for you in my heart". Caleb smiled wide and kissed her rosy lips.

"I definetley have to get used to that", Hay Lin grinned. "Yeah, it's been sooo long waiting for the day to come, huh?", Will smiled. "Ha! Take that!", Caleb raised his arm in victory and yelled quietly to the Gabriel. Caleb put his arm around Cornelia, bringing her closer to him. Cornelia hugged him from the side as they watched Irma ready to surf...that'll be interesting.

Irma tried to keep her balance as she got up on the surfboard. "Oh please, beautiful water powers, don't fail me now", Irma pleaded softly as she closed her eyes and made a silent wish. Immediatley (no one except the girls noticed...and Caleb), water came from both side of the board and held on to Irma's feet. Irma started to glide in the wave. "Alrighty water, make me a surfing queen", Irma laughed as she commanded the water to move the surf board side to side, making look really professional. She glided her fingers in the wave.

The girls mouths dropped open. "How is she doing that!", Taranee asked with such suprise. "She's cheating! She's using her power to keep her up and making her do awsome moves", Hay Lin laughed as she noticed her hand glowing slight blue and the water moving underneath the surfboard. "Haha! Go Irma!", Will clapped. "I think she's gonna get away with it", Cornelia smiled. "She always does", Hay Lin added. "True", they said in unison.

When the wave was finally collapsing Irma let go of her control of the water and fell with the water. She popped up next to Gabriel. "How'd I do?", Irma smiled as she put locks of wet brown hair behind her ears. "How'd you do? You did awsome! And this is only the first time you've actually surfed! I knew you had the look on your face with a surf girl", Gabriel clapped and smiled wide. "Thank you, thank you very much", Irma bowed. Gabriel smiled with a different expression now. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm gonna go with my buddys. Wanna come with?", Irma asked. "Will it be cool with them?", Gabriel asked as they both started for the shore. "Yeah, they're pretty cool", Irma smiled.

The two reached the shore and stabbed the surf boards to the sand. They walked towards the white umbrella with her friends who were clapping. "Hey Cornelia, what's the guy's name?", Caleb asked with a funny look on his face (he was still holding her). "Gabriel McLane, why?", Cornelia responded. "He looks extremely familiar", Caleb focused on his face. "Familiar?", Cornelia asked confused. "Yeah...where have I seen him?", Caleb whispered. "How could you possibly know him?", Cornelia asked. "I don't know...", Caleb whispered.

"Hi guys!", Irma exclaimed. "Hey Irma! Nice surfing", Hay Lin made a surfer sign with her hand. "Thanks, I try", Irma smiled. "Hey, is it cool with you guys if Gabriel hangs out with us?", Irma asked. "Sure", they said. Gabriel smiled and looked at the girls, but his glance stopped at Caleb's. "Who's he?", Gabriel asked Irma. "Oh right. That's Caleb, Cornelia's boyfriend", Irma grinned. "Caleb...Caleb?", Gabriel walked towards him. Caleb let go of Cornelia and went to face Gabriel. "You look so familiar", Gabriel told him. "That's what I was thinking", Caleb replied while crossing his arms.

"Wait a second...I remember that jacket anywhere. But just to be sure...do you know of a place called Merridean by any chance?", Gabriel asked. The girls' jaws dropped. "How the heck does he know about Merridean!", Will whispered with panic to the other girls. Irma shrugged. "Now I remember you! You're that new rebel. Yeah, the one that makes excellent weapons...and food", Caleb smiled widely. "Yes I knew it was you! Mrs. Rebel Leader", Gabriel smiled also. "What are you doing here...with a really pretty girlfriend? Wait...do they know about Merridean?", Gabriel asked quietly. "Yeah, remember I mentioned that I spent most of my time with the Guardians of the Veil?", Caleb asked. "Oh yeah, what about it?", Gabriel asked.

"Will is the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, the leader. Irma is the Water Goddess. Taranee controls the strong power of fire. My beautiful Cornelia is the Earth Guardian. And Hay Lin controls the air", Caleb smiled as the girls stood up next to Caleb. "No..way..you're the Guardians of the Veil!", Gabriel asked in amazment. "You're a rebel!", Irma asked with amazment as well. "...wow", they all said in unison. "It's a small world after all", Cornelia smiled.

"Hey guys", Matt walked towards them. "Hi Matt", the girls said in unison. "Matt?", Gabriel asked. "Matt Olsen...Will's boyfriend", Caleb responded. "And he knows about it too?", Gabriel asked. "Yup. Everyone here knows. Taranee's boyfriend, Nigel, knows about it. Cornelia's boyfriend, me, duh. And Hay Lin's boyfriend, Eric Lyndon, also knows", Caleb responded. "And Irma's future boyfriend also knows!", Hay Lin suddenly said outloud. "Hay Lin!", Irma whispered strongly while turning really red. Gabriel also blushed red.

When the girls turned back, Matt wasn't there anymore. "Matt?", Will said. She walked back and looked around. "Where'd he go?", Will asked. They shrugged.

**In a freaky room...**

"What? Where am I?", Matt said frightened in the dark. He heard a creaking sound from behind. He turned around and screamed in terror. "I need you to help me bring back my sister from that horrible crystal ball that brown-haired boy trapped her in", the horrible voice said evily. Matt's eyes went wide before he suddenly saw and heard nothing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dun dun dun! Total change of things! It's getting good now. Send in reviews, no flames! Next chapter coming in soon!

LoveRose


	4. Cupid

I hope you guys are liking the story so far. It's already getting to the really good part. I'm very thankful to all you reviewers. Luv ya tonz! So please enjoy this long chappie (just for you!)and send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Matt trembled slightly and opened his eyes slowly. He was blinded by the light that seemed like forever that he had seen. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he couldn't. His vision was back and he saw that his arms and legs were tied to a chair. He was in a tiny room with a hanging light above him and metal everywhere. There was a door behind him with a little window. Matt breathed hard, panicing slightly.

His panic highered as he heard the metal door squeak as it opened. "Well well, I see our little Matt has woken up", the same female and icy voice said from behind. Matt shut his eyes and looked down, "Who are you?". He opened his eyes and saw a woman with thick navy hair, icy blue eyes, a wicked smile, and a purple dress with a metal staff. "You look...familiar", Matt said squinting his eyes. "Of course I do! You faced my sister not too long ago and trapped her in a crystal ball which I am unable to get her out of!", she screamed. "Melissa?", Matt asked suprised. "Yes, dear boy. My name is Cupid",Cupid said proudly.

"What do you want from me?", Matt asked silently with a hint of fear. "I need you to help me free my sister", she said with a wicked grin. "Why me? I'm not special with any powers!", Matt yelled quickly. "Of course you're special, Matt. Your girlfriend holds the Heart of Candracar", Cupid said. "What do you want from Will?", he asked with seriousness in his voice. "I need you to become my apprentice and help me obtain the Heart of Candracar in order to free my sister. You obtain the Heart fromWilland thenhand it to me", Cupid laughed evily. "Never!", Matt screamed.

Cupid made a sort of mirror with her staff. It showed an image of Will sitting down alone in the beach chairs calling someone on her cellphone. She looked completely worried. Matt heard a little jingle. He turned to his left and saw his cellphone ringing. He looked back at Cupid.

Cupid grinned evily and extended her glowing purple hand. Matt's eyes went wide. He didn't know what she was going to do, but he knew it was bad. She closed her hand into a fist. Will groaned in the mirror and dropped her cellphone. She grabbed on to her neck, trying to break free from someone not seen choking her...Cupid. "NO STOP!", tears fell down his cheeks. Cupid's eyes raised with no suprise. "...please...", Matt looked down, more tears racing down. Cupid let go of her fist and Will fell unconcious on the beach chair. Her friends ran towards her and huddled around her in worry.

"So, Matt...what is your choice?", Cupid asked as she made the mirror disappear. "...Promise you won't hurt Will...", Matt said softly, still looking down. "I won't hurt a single red hair on her head", Cupid said with her usual icy tone. Cupid broke the chains that held Matt tied. "Stand, my apprentice", Cupid ordered as she floated in the air. Matt slowly stood up. Cupid laughed evily and was filled with power inside, but Matt was filled with tears.

**Back at the Aqua Hotel...**

"Look! I think Will is waking up!", Nigel told everyone. All the group was in the girl's room with Will on her bed. Will's eyes slowly opened, "Ow, my head". Everyone went to see her. "Oh my gosh, Will. Are you ok?", Hay Lin asked. "I'm...fine. Where's Matt?", she asked. Everyone looked down. "Don't tell me-", Will sat up. "Eric, Gabrieland I searched everywhere-", Caleb started, "-he isn't anywhere", Gabriel finished. "We're sorry, Will", Eric said softly.

Will brought her knees up to her body and softly cried into her arms, "It's all my fault. I never should have turned my back". "It's not your fault, Will", Taranee put a hand onWill's back. "Yeah, Will. You had nothing to do with this. Who knows, he might be in the lobby or something", Irma smiled slightly. "Yeah, mabye he's...getting something to eat. I'm pretty sure we didn't check all the lobby", Gabriel smiled also. "Look, why don't we go to the lobby, Will. Mabye he'll be there, ok?", Cornelia grabbed her hand and lead her out the door.

"There's no use, Cornelia", Will sniffled. "Yes there is, trust me", Cornelia said as she and Will got into the elevator. The doors soon opened to the lobby and revealed Matt. "Matt!", Will exclaimed and hugged him. "Hey Will", Matt hugged her back. "Where were you, you had us worried", Cornelia asked. "Well, a waitress asked me to do her a favor and quickly dragged me out of there", Matt said quietly. "But the good thing is that you're ok", Will smiled. "How come you were crying?", Matt asked, looking at her red face. "Let's just say, Will loves you so much that she can miss you if you're gone for 20 minutes", Cornelia grinned.

They all laughed. "Come on, let's go back to the room", Matt smiled. They went back into the elevator. The elevator had mirrors on the walls. Cornelia and Will were laughing at their own reflection, but Matt looked at the other mirror and saw Cupid's face. "Remember your mission, my apprentice", she said. Matt turned to Will, who was smiling wide and having fun at her own reflection with Cornelia. Matt closed his eyes in sadness, but nodded. He opened his eyes and saw his own reflection again. "Are you ok, Matt?", Will asked, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ok", Matt replied. But he was definetly not ok.

The elevator doors opened and the trio walked out. "Hey, Matt's back!", Irma exclaimed to everyone. They were outside the room. "Sorry for the scare guys", Matt smiled. "You better not run off like that again!", Hay Lin said. "Sorry", Matt said again. "It's ok, hey you guys wanna get ice cream? There was this awsome place in the stores level in the hotel", Gabriel suggested. "Yeah!", they all said in unison and ran to the elevator except Cornelia. Caleb stopped and walked to her. "Are you coming Cornelia?", Caleb asked. She just kept staring at Matt with a suspicious face. "Cornelia?", Caleb asked.

"Caleb, I have a very weird sense right now", Cornelia started, not detaching her eyes from Matt. "What do you feel?", Caleb asked with worry andcarein his eyes. "I don't sense Matt being...himself. He looks worried and...sad. He's not usually like that by what Will tells us", Cornelia responded. The elevator doors closed. Cornelia looked into Caleb's emerald green eyes. "Where did he tell you he went?", Caleb asked. "He said a waitress told him to do him a favor and she dragged him to do the favor", Cornelia responded. "Wait...there was no waitress", Caleb's eyebrows shot up. "That's what I thought", Cornelia went to click on the down button.

"I wonder why he didn't want to say the real reason", Caleb went next to her. "I know, especially to Will", Cornelia added. "Tonight, we're going to ask him what's up", Caleb said. Cornelia nodded. The elevator doors opened. The two went in and pressed the button. The elevator went down. They shared glances and smiled. "Can I ask you a personal question, Caleb?", Cornelia asked, still with a smile. "Of course", Caleb responded. "Did you love anyone besides me in the past?", she asked. Caleb thought for a moment. "Well, there was this one girl I met when I was 12 years old. I think her name was Jasmin. But I onlyliked her, not loved her", Caleb responded. "Oh, ok", Cornelia smiled wide.

"You?", Caleb asked. "Well, I have had a couple of boyfriends...but after the year that we met, I've rejected anyone who's asked me to go out with them", Cornelia said. Caleb smiled sweetly, "Dang, a year of rejecting guys you knew liked you. Was it obvious that I liked you?". "Well, it was obvious to the girls, but I'm not very good at those things", Cornelia giggled. "Oh thank god", Caleb sighed. "Well, only a few weeks after you kissed my cheek when we found the Seal of Phobos. That's when I took the hint", Cornelia grinned. "Well, at least it helped me get to where we are now, huh?", Caleb smiled. Cornelia smiled and leaned in. Caleb closed his eyes, but heard the _Ding!_ from the elevator. They quickly parted and walked out.

"Hi guys! What happened?", Will asked. Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other. "Nothing, I just forgot something in the room", Cornelia said. "Oh, ok. What flavors do you guys want?", Will asked. "Chocolate", Caleb said. "Strawberry", Cornelia said. "Ok, come on, we got this gigantic table", Will smiled and walked back into the ice cream parlor. Cornelia and Caleb went in and sat together at the table with everyone else.

"So, Gabriel, you met Caleb a few weeks ago cause of the rebels?", Irma asked. "No, actually, we knew each other longer", Gabriel smiled. "Seriously?", Taranee asked. "Yeah, we were actually childhood friends. But after I joined the rebels at age 13, I never saw him again", Caleb said. "13?", Cornelia asked in suprise. "Dang, Caleb! No wonder you're the leader", Hay Lin said in suprise as well. "Yup", Caleb leaned back on his chair cooly.

"Ok, so here are all your ice creams", Will said as she and Matt came with a huge tray of ice creams. Matt and Will passed them out and then sat down. Matt smiled at everyone and looked down at his vanilla with chocolate fudge. He saw Cupid's image. "I know...I won't betray you if she doesn't get hurt", Matt whispered. The image smiled evily and disappeared. "Huh?", Will asked. "Nothing!", Matt said quickly. Matt sighed and ate the ice cream.

"You see what I mean?", Cornelia whispered to Caleb. They saw Matt move uneasy. "Yeah, was it me, or did he say, 'I won't betray you if she doesn't get hurt'?", Caleb whispered back. "I heard it, too. Something's definetley up", Cornelia whispered. "Hey! Secrets don't make friends!", Irma said to them. They all started laughing. "Sorry", Cornelia and Caleb said in unison.

They all finished their ice cream after a few minutes. "Hey Eric, what time is it?", Hay Lin asked, looming over him trying to see his watch. "Oh my gosh, it's already 9:27. We planned to meet our parents at 9:30 in the lobby", Eric said. "Well then, let's go!", Nigel said standing up. Everyon followed. "Hey Irma, I can't go with you guys, haha!", Gabriel stopped her. "Aw man, I totally forgot", Irma slapped her forehead. "Yeah, but we'll see each other tomorrow, ok?", Gabriel said. Irma smiled and nodded. "Oh and Irma?", Gabriel said. Irma smiled and stood in front of him. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Irma's eyes went wide and turned red. "I know it's a little quick, but I really like you, Irma. I feel like I've known you forever", Gabriel smiled. He was also a little red. "Dang, a boyfriend in just one day. I love today", Irma said with a goofy smile. Gabriel laughed and waved good-bye.

"Irma, come on!", Hay Lin dragged Irma's goofy self out of the ice cream parlor. They ran to the lobby, where their parents were barley walking into. "Hi guys, how was your day?", Taranee's mom asked. Everyone smiled wide. "I'm guessing that's a yes", Eric's mom smiled. "Ok, well, we're actually not hungry, so you guys go down to the restaurant when you guys are hungry, ok?", Irma's mom said. "Cool with us", Will said. "Ok, just be careful", Nigel's mom added as the parents went to their rooms.

**Later at night...**

It was late, it was 11 at night. Everyone had had dinner and went to their own rooms. The girls were all in their beds with the lights out. Will was sleeping under her hot covers (because she was cold because of outside) with the Heart of Candracar in her palm glowing..normal..protecting and warning if anything is wrong. Irma had one foot under the covers and one out, on her stomach, and smiling (any ideas what she's dreaming about? wink). Taranee had her head turned to the left and her body faced up, sleeping like a baby with her stuffed giraffe next to her. Cornelia's hair was everywhere because she was moving so much, but she finally settled down and dreamt happily. Hay Lin was different, though. Unlike Cornelia, she was still tosing and turning in her sleep. (Now I'm going to Hay Lin's dream, which will be in Italics)

_"You will do this tomorrow night, Matt", a lady told Matt. He was bowing with one knee on the floor. He didn't respond. "Matt! Answer me! Remember our deal!", the lady burst. "Yes...master. Forgive me", Matt said quietly. "Good. If by any chance she gets suspicious, use this", the lady gave Matt a sort of laser gun that knocks you out. "I told you not to hurt her. I won't do use this against her, you know I love her", Matt said taking the weapon anyway. "Your love is meaningless to me", she said. Matt stood up. "I have the power to do as I wish. I can destory her entirely if I snap my fingers", she said icily. "I know...that's why I am going to give you the Heart of Candracar...", Matt whispered. Everything swirled as her laughter ran through the air. It went black completely. _

Hay Lin screamed and woke up. She sat up and looked around. The moonlight shone at Cornelia and Irma's sleeping bodieswho were to the right of her (next to the window). She turned to her left and saw Will next to her sleeping peacefully next to Taranee. Something caught her eye. She gasped. The door was opened slightly. She clutched the covers tightly. "Irma", Hay Lin whispered in fear. Irma didn't budge. She gasped as sheheard a noise near the bathroom. "Irma!", Hay Lin said louder. "Huh, what?", Irma sat upwith a sleepy face.

"Irma there's someone in here", Hay Lin whispered with a lot of fear in her eyes and voice. "You probably just had a nightmare", Irma responded, rubbing her eyes. "The door was opened and no one left it open or has the key", Hay Lin said. "It must've been one of the moms to come check on us and forgot to close it completely", Irma yawned. "I heard a noise in the bathroom", Hay Lin clutched the covers even tighter. "Hay Lin. There is no such thing as boogie man", Irma got up from bed and closed the door. "I didn't say the boogie man. Irma, this is serious", Hay Lin said. Irma went and sat Indian style on Hay Lin's bed, "What's up, Hay Lin? You're usually never scared of these sort of things".

"I had a strange dream again", Hay Lin said. "Ok, you can tell me about it", Irma said and smiled. "I saw this girl..she looked so familar. Anyway, Matt was bowing at her. The lady told her, 'You will do this tonight, Matt'. He called her Mater and then she gave him a weapon that she said was for when 'she' got suspicious", Hay Lin started. "Who's 'she'?", Irma asked. "I don't know. Matt said that he won't use it against her, because he loves her", Hay Lin whispered. Irma turned to Will's sleeping figure. "You think it's Will?", Irma asked. "I...don't know. He said that he was going to give her the Heart of Candracar!", Hay Lin said in panic.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Matt would never take the Heart of Candracar from Will", Irma said. "I know, that's what I find weird. And it really didn't feel like a dream. It felt real", Hay Lin whispered. Irma put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Little did they know, the dream was happening in a small room in that very moment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I bet you guys are anxious to see the next part, huh? Haha! Me too...lol! Plz send in reviews, no flames! Next chapter coming in soon!

LoveRose


	5. Moonlight Shadow

Hey there! I bet you all like the suspense, huh? LoL. Thank you for all the reviews, I try. Hope I keep it up so that you all can send more reviews. And thank you for not flaming! Enjoy this chappie!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Will! Will!", Taranee said. Will slowly opened her eyes slowly to see Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin huddled around her bed. They were still in their pj's and they looked like they just woke up because of their hair, but their faces looked more alert and worried. "What's up guys?", Will yawned. "Hay Lin had another freaky dream, and this time it really did sound real", Irma said with panic in her voice. Will shot up. "And you're not going to like this", Cornelia frowned.

The girls sat indian-style on Will's bed. Hay Lin started to tell Will all about her dream. Will held her hand over her heart...and the Heart of Candracar. "And yesterday, I was telling Caleb of how Matt was acting super weird", Cornelia told her. "We were going to tell him today, but after what Hay Lin told us, we don't have to", Cornelia finished. Will just stared in disbelief. She blinked fast. "It can't be true", Will shook her head. The girls glanced at each other with sadness. "I'm sorry, Will", Hay Lin looked down. "It was probably just a dream. Yesterday was sorta creepy anyway", Will said as she got out of bed.

"Girls?", Nigel knocked on the door. Taranee got out of the bed and opened the door slightly. "Hi Nigel", Taranee smiled. Nigel smiled widely, but then looked serious again. "Hey um, Taranee, can you come out here for a second?", Nigel whispered. Taranee looked at him funny. Taranee peeked over to the girls, "Be right back". Taranee went outside and closed the door. She and Nigel were still in their pj's. "Taranee, I didn't want to scare Will, but Matt is gone", Nigel whispered. "What? Again?", Taranee whispered loudly.

"You don't understand, look. All the guys are still asleep. I was the first one to wake up a few minutes ago. I looked next to me, which is Matt's bed. I saw this on it", Nigel took out a piece of paper. Taranee read it outloud:

Matt belongs to me

He is no longer a regular boy

He is my apprentice

By tomorrow morning,

The Heart of two will be no more

"Oh my gosh!", Taranee yelled and dropped the paper. "What?", Nigel held her wrists in panic. "Do you remember how Hay Lin's dreams are sometimes a look into the future?", Taranee whispered. "Yeah?", Nigel responded. "Well, she had a dream about this", Taranee pointed to the paper. "Matt is going to take the Heart of Candracar", Taranee whispered. "What does it mean by the heart of two?", Nigel realized and looked down. "Will", they both said in unison.

"Why is Matt doing this? He loves Will", Nigel whispered. "I'm not sure, but wherever he is, he's not doing this to hurt her. In Hay Lin's dream he kept saying, 'I'm not going to hurt her', or, 'Don't hurt her'. I think he's being forced to get the Heart of Candracar from Will", Taranee said. "We're going to save her", Nigel whispered. Taranee nodded. Taranee went back inside the room with the piece of paper.

"What happened?", Cornelia asked. "Where's Will?", Taranee asked. "She shotgunned the shower first, but what about it?", Irma said. Taranee showed them the piece of paper. They all read it. "So it is true", Hay Lin gasped. "Nigel said that he found it in Matt's empty bed", Taranee explained. "What are we going to do?", Cornelia asked. "Well, for one, we can't tell Will about this", Irma suggested. "What? This has Will's name all over it", Hay Lin said. "No, Hay Lin. Irma has a point. We can't tell Will, it would worry her more", Cornelia explained. "So, what, we're not gonna do anything about it?", Hay Lin asked in disbelief. "What can we do? We don't even know where he is, or who the girl in your dream was", Taranee said.

The girls finally agreed to not tell Will anything. At that moment, Will got out of the shower. "Hi girls", Will smiled. "Hi", they replied faintly. "Who called second?", Will asked. "I did!", Cornelia smiled. "Third!", Hay Lin yelled. "Fourth", Irma smiled. "Fifth", Taranee exclaimed. "Yay! No more party-pooper", Irma clapped. Even though all four girls seemed happy, they were bubbling with panic inside.

**An hour later down at the lobby...**

"Hi guys", Hay Lin smiled at the 4 boys waving. "Hey", the boys said in return with big smiles. "Where's Matt?", Will asked. The boys looked at each other and back at Will. "Um...he's...with his mom!", Eric said. "His mom?", Will asked with suspicion. "Yeah, he's gonna spend the day with her. He didn't tell us why", Nigel said. Will looked down. "And he also told us to tell you that he loves you", Caleb added. The girls winked at them.

"Aw, that's so sweet. So what do you wanna do today?", Will smiled. "I don't know. We can't go out on the town until after lunch", Eric said. "Yeah, and I really don't feel like swimming today", Irma admitted. "The Water Guardian doesn't want to swim?", Will asked in disbelief. Irma bit her lip. She really didn't want to swim. No one did. Not in the mood.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't look so sad", Will smiled. Irma smiled. "What time is it?", Caleb asked. Cornelia looked at her watch, "10:24". "2 hours...what do you wanna do?", Gabriel asked. "We could just hang out or something", Taranee suggested. "Yeah, let's go outside", Cornelia smiled. They all walked out the lobby. Everyone went to sit on the warm sand of the beach. There was actually no one outside. "How come no one is outside?", Hay Lin asked. The wind ran down their spines. "And why did it suddenly get cold?", Nigel asked. Cornelia's eyes suddenly turned to a very big tree in front of her. She squinted in order to see better.

She inspected the tree. From the hard trunk to the green leaves everywhere. Something caught her eye. It was a dark purple figure beneath the leaves. Cornelia thought fast and got up. "Cornelia? What's wrong?", Taranee asked. "Um...I'm gonna go under an umbrella", Cornelia kept glancing at the tree where the purple figure was. "Um, ok?", Irma looked confused.

Cornelia got under the shady red umbrella. She placed her hands on the sand. Caleb ran to her and knelt down. "Cornelia, I know you saw something. What did you see?". "Sh, I'm asking the big tree what is hiding in there", Cornelia said as she closed her eyes. Caleb smiled and let her finish. From out of no where, roots wrapped her arms. Caleb was worried because he had never seen anything like it, but he saw Cornelia was completely calm. (The Italics are going to be what Cornelia thinks and what she is seeing)

_"Hello again, Earth. Please show me what secrets the tree hides", Cornelia said in her mind. "We shall let you have a closer look", a voice in the back of her mind said. Her vision went underground. She saw, like a snake slithering for its prey, under the sand as it went under the big tree. Then it rose quickly through the tree's branches. It stopped suddenly. Cornelia focused on what she saw. It was a person, a guy, wrapped in purple cloth from head to toe except for his eyes. He had a weird contraption by his side and a weird symbol on the chest part of the cloth and on the cloth on his palms. He was huddled on the branch, observing Cornelia's friends. _

_Instead of right away going out of the vision, she kept looking at him with suprise. He didn't have the look of evil in his eyes, it looked more...sad. She right away knew that it was Matt. She saw how his eyes suddenly went wide and looked directly on what was supposed to be Cornelia's vision. Matt got the weird machine and jumped out of her way. _

Cornelia shot her eyes opened and looked at Caleb. She looked at the roots still around her. "Ok, thank you", she said. The roots sunk down. "What did you see?", Caleb asked. "Matt", Cornelia whispered. "He was the one in purple?", Caleb asked in disbelief. Cornelia nodded, "I thought this was gonna be a happy vacation. Now all we're talking about is Matt". "I hope he doesn't go through this", Caleb added.

**Later at night...**

"Too bad we couldn't go out to the town today", Hay Lin said as the gang went up the elevator. "Yeah, but our parents said tomorrow, right?", Irma asked. "Yup", Cornelia smiled. The doors opened. "Ok, well we'll see you tomorrow", Will said as the girls started to walk their own way. Hay Lin turned back to Eric. Eric had a serious face. He nodded. Hay Lin nodded and kept walking. She told him about her dream. He told her to protect her and the Heart of Candracar no matter what.

The girls opened the room and went inside. "I'm watching Boy Comet on tv whether you like it or not", Irma planted herself on the purple couch and turned on the tv. "Ok, and then let's bring pizza up!", Will suggested. "Yeah!", the girls laughed. "I'll order it", Will went to the phone and clicked on the room service. "Meanwhile, I'm taking a shower, I feel like a pig", Cornelia said as she got her pj's and went into the shower. Taranee and Hay Lin sat next to Irma. "Ok, they're bringing the pizza up in a little while", Will said. "Cool, I'm getting sorta hungry anyway", Hay Lin smiled. Will smiled back to her.

So after a few hours, the girls were all full with pizza, they were squeaky clean, and were ready to go to bed. "Good night, girls", Cornelia said as she turned off the lights. The girls got under their covers. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin exchanged glances. Will closed her eyes and covered her shoulders because of the cold outside. "We have to stay awake to keep an eye out for anything suspicious", the girls mouthed to each other. They all nodded and rested their heads on the pillows; looking at the ceiling.

It had been a while of turning trying to get comfortable, but not enough to sleep. Irma kept closing her eyes and opening them quick with sleepiness in her eyes. "Irma! You can't go to sleep", Taranee whispered loudly. Will was already fast asleep. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm just going to turn the other way...", Irma turned around the other way. "Irma", Taranee whispered. No response. "Irma", Taranee whispered again. Right away, she heard light snores from her. "Oh great, Hay Lin, wake her up please", Taranee whispered. Hay Lin was sleeping facing the ceiling. "Ugh, Cornelia?", Taranee whispered. Cornelia turned to her, "Yeah?". "Oh good. You're awake. Everyone else fell asleep super fast", Taranee whispered. "We're tired, that's why. I can't blame them, but now niether of us can sleep", Cornelia whispered back.

Taranee checked her clock; 10:23 p.m. Taranee rested her head on her arms facing up. She closed her eyes, _I'm only going to rest my eyes..._. She began to think about everything going on. How here life had changed completely after Hay Lin's grandma told them that they were chosen to be the new Guardians of the Veil. She thought about all the past experiences with her friends. Before she knew it, she couldn't open her eyes because she was already asleep. Cornelia had gone to sleep a little after she did. Now no one was there to watch Will.

* * *

Everything in the room was still. The girls made no noise whatsoever, except for Irma's slight snoring. The cold and fierce wind hit the window, sending little shivers down the spine of the sleeping girls. The room was silent...all for a creak that no one heard. A shadow passed through the hall of their big room. It was now looking at the sleeping girls, with the gadget he had earlier in his hand. He walked silently next to Will's bed. 

_How did I get myself in this mess. All I did was walk towards my red head angel. Now I'm trapped here._, he thought. And we all know who he is. Matt kneeled down, looking at her closed eyes. He searched for some kind of pink light source, he saw nothing. He touched her head lightly. Will smiled in her sleep, and a pink light could be seen from under the covers. Matt opened the covers slowly and saw the Heart of Candracar resting on her open palm. He saw her move slightly and moved his masked head towards her eyes. They were still closed in sleep. He slowly reached for it and grabbed it. He put it in his pocket and was about to leave when he heard Will gasp. His brown eyes widened and turned around to see her sitting up. She opened her mouth and was about to scream, but Matt covered her mouth. Will got mad and bit his hand. Matt yelped and rubbed his hand. Will threw a pillow hard at his head, "Get out of here!".

Suddenly, everyone woke up with a big gasp. "Guys! We fell asleep!", Taranee yelled. Everyone got up and were surrounding him. "Look! It's-", before Cornelia could finish, Matt zapped her with the machine that let out a green glow. Cornelia's eyes did not close, they only lost it's beautiful blue color and turned gray before she collapsed to the floor like a board. "Cornelia!", Hay Lin yelled and knelt down. Matt, though, zapped her as well. Hay Lin grunted as her eyes soon became gray as well and fell to the floor, her knees still bent.

"Now it's personal, dude! You do not touch my buddies!", Irma yelled from behind. Matt turned around, only to be hit on the face with a chair. He collapsed on the ground. Irma put the chair down and looked at his body. "Never mess with me, you got it? You keep away from me and anyone of my friends, got it?", Irma yelled at his face. Matt's eyes opened slightly and zapped her with the ray gun. "Hel-", Irma grunted as her ocean blue eyes turned gray and collapsed next to Matt, her arm still pointing out. Matt slowly got up and looked at the two frightened girls who were holding each other in a corner.

Matt came closer to them. "Get away from us!", Taranee yelled and held Will closer. "Wait, Taranee. We could use the Heart of-OH MY GOD! WHERE IS THE HEART OF CANDRACAR!", Will screamed as she checked her body to find that the Heart was missing. "Will! He has it in his pocket!", Taranee yelled, pointing a shaky finger to his pocket. Matt zapped Taranee, and sent her eyes gray and to the ground. The 4 girls lay still on the ground, almost as if frozen with their eyes gray and wide open.

Will looked terrifed at the masked stranger. "Please! I beg of you! What do you want from me and the Heart!", Will studdered, her eyes dripping tears down her pale cheeks. Matt's eyes closed, tears falling from his own. Will looked in disbelief, _HE'S crying?_. "Will, I didn't intend for this to go so far, but I can't have them interfere", Matt said softly. "H-huh?...Wait, how do you know my name? Your voice sounds familiar", Will said, daring to take a few steps towards him. More tears fell down his closed eyes. Matt dropped his weapon. Will looked down to the weapon with an "O" shaped mouth and then turned to the masked boy. Matt grabbed the top of the mask and slid it off his face.

Will's eyes widened extremely big, as she slowly covered her mouth with her shaking hands. "M-m-m-matt?", Will studdered, tears falling down her eyes. Hurt was showing in her eyes and face. Matt approached her slowly and looked into her liquid brown eyes. "Is it really...you Matt?", Will asked again with a little more sturdiness in her voice. Matt closed his eyes and wiped away her tears. "I-I...can't believe-", was all she could see before she fainted in his arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know, this chapter was sorta suspenseful and dramatic...and awkward. I just really wanted to get to the main part. So anyway, here come the author questions, haha:

What will happen to Will?  
What about the other 4 girls?  
Will Matt hand over the Heart of Candracar to Cupid?  
What in the world is going to happen!

Mwahaha! You'll have to find out! Send in reviews, no flames!


	6. Finding Will

Hiiiiiiiii! How's everyone's Easter? Mine is pretty good, my whole family is here. I don't really like having tons of people at my house, but they're ok. Anywayz, I wanna thank all you reviewers. And I am adressing this to all of you, thanks a lot. If it wasn't for you guys, I would not be writting this chapter. I would be like, 'Mabye I should delete this story, it's not going too well'. Thanx! Now please enjoy this chappie, remember, no flames please!

This chapter will be very dramatic. It will be mostly about Will and Matt in this chapter. The next one is the climax chapter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Caleb tapped his foot, "Where are they? We said we would meet here at exactly 10 a.m.". The 4 boys were in the lobby, sitting down on the comfortable chairs, waiting for the girls to come down for breakfast."Well, you know how girls can be so worried about their looks so they spend an hour in front of the mirror", Nigel said. "Yeah, but it's already 11:30!", Eric said. "Mabye we should go up and check to see if they're ready yet", Gabriel said. "I'll go, you guys stay here just in case they come down, ok?", Eric said. The guys nodded.

Eric went up through the elevator and walked towards where the girl's room was. Eric thought it was curious to see the door opened slightly...but no sound. He opened the door and horror struck his eyes. "HAY LIN!", Eric screamed. Irma had her finger pointed out, her legs were bent, as if standing, and her mouth was in a position like she was screaming. Taranee had a terrifed pose on the floor, her glasses had fallen from her face. Cornelia was straight as a board on the ground, her hair to the side and her fist was closed. Hay Lin looked like she was in pain. And not only were their eyes grey, but their whole selves (even clothing) were grey.Eric got out his phone with shaking hands and dialed Nigel's number. "N-n-nigel! Come u-up here NOW!", Eric studdered. "What's wrong, dude?", Nigel said. "It's the girls! Just get up here!", Eric yelled.

"Eric says that we have to go up to the room...he sounded super scared", Nigel said. Caleb immediatley ran to the elevator, the others close behind. The suspense was killing them as they were going up to the room. The doors opened and they only saw Eric knelt down, looking down at something that they others could not see. "Eric, why did you-OH MY GOD! CORNELIA!", Caleb yelled and ran to her cold body. He looked into her cold eyes and saw nothing. "What?", Gabriel ran in. "IRMA!", he crouched down to see that she was colder than a rock. "TARANEE! Oh Taranee!", Nigel cried and saw her horrified face.

"What happened!", Caleb screamed in anger, tears streaming down his face. Eric looked down, tears also falling,"Matt did this". "MATT? OH THAT IDIOT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!", Caleb stood up, more tears running down his face. "Calm down, Caleb. We still don't know why he did this", Gabriel said, his face was already red with sadness. "Anyone who hurts my Cornelia needs no explanation!", Caleb screamed. "Caleb, you have to calm down! I bet he didn't even do this intentionally", Nigel said. Caleb only turned his back to them, hiding his emotions. "You know what else he did?", Eric said suddenly. Everyone turned to him. "He took Will", Eric said, tears falling on Hay Lin's cold face.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Will", a strange voice called to her. Will's eyes shot up immediatley. She was tied to a chair in the same room Matt was in when he was chained as well. "Ah! Who are you?", Will asked. "My name is Cupid, child. I am the sister of the one the boy with the brown hair trapped in the crystal ball", Cupid replied. "Melissa?", Will asked in disbelief. "Yes. She had the perfect plan to destroy the happiness of people, but you stopped her. And now your little boyfriend is going to give me the Heart of Candracar, aren't you Matt?", Cupid grinned evily. Will turned and saw Matt (no mask, only the outfit) emerge from the shadows. 

"Matt! How could you! My friends were right, why didn't I believe them?", Will cried. She had anger at him, but she still forgave him inside. She was heart-broken, but still loved him. "Will, I didn't do this because I wanted to!", Matt tried to explain, walking towards her. "Don't you dare get near me!", Will yelled, tears streaming down her face. Matt was startled and took a few steps back. "Will...you know I wouldn't do that to you", Matt whispered. He saw her fists turn white and her face turning red.

"This is going to be interesting. I'll be back for the Heart of Candracar tomorrow. There is no way you can escape", Cupid laughed and disappeared and made Will untied. Matt's heart quickened. "Will, you have to let me explain, I would not do this to you", Matt tried. "To me? TO ME? WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS, MATT? THEY'RE PROBABLY STILL LYING ON THE GROUND COLD AND UNCONCIOUS! WHAT ABOUT THE HEART OF CANDRACAR!", Will yelled, anger and rage was flashing through her face, as well as grief. Tears fell down her face as she screamed at him. "I trusted you, Matt! I can't believe you would betray me!", Will cried. "Will, please forgive me! I didn't mean for this to happen", Matt said. "Give me one reason why I should believe you, you traitor!", Will yelled. "Because, without you in my life, I would fall from this existence", Matt whispered, pain in his voice.

Will's expressions changed. "Why, Matt?", Will asked with hurt. "Listen to me, that day I disappeared, Cupid took me", Matt came closer to her now. Will was still hurt. "She tied me to a chair and threatened me to give her the Heart of Candracar", Matt explained. "What did she threaten? What could be more important than the Heart?", Will said with anger. "Do you remember when you felt like you were being chocked and you passed out?", Matt asked, hurt was in his eyes as well. Will's eyes went wide and gasped. She grabbed on to her neck. Will's body trembled. Matt's eyes fell to the floor with disappointment and sadness in himself.

"If I didn't give her the Heart, she would have killed you right then and there...I...I'm not strong enough to loose you, Will. You have my heart; if she were to hurt you, I would probably get a heart attack. Like remember when you broke your leg and you went to the hospital during school? Well, I swear I would've jumped out the window and run after the ambulance", Matt said. Will cried again, this time from the emotion in Matt's words. Matt, knowing he had pierced her, walked over to her. "I am one with you, Will. I would risk my own life for you. And I'm not just saying that from some movie a cheesy guy would say to get a guy to go out with her, I really mean it", Matt smiled softly.

Will was speechless, all her tears might have made an ocean by now. All she did was hug Matt tightly, "I am so sorry, Matt". Matt held on to her tightly as well, as if he would die if he didn't. "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should apologize. You should have the right to be angry at me", Matt whispered. With no warning, Will kissed his lips deeply. Matt was suprised she would forgive him so quickly, but he was glad she did and kissed her back. Now there was just the situation about Cupid. What was he gonna do?

* * *

"Hay Lin! Please wake up!", Eric shouted, shaking Hay Lin. Hay Lin's eyes didn't budge. "What do you think can get the girls back?", Nigel asked. "I don't know. We don't know what weapon he used", Gabriel said. "I think I know what he used", Caleb said. "You do?", Gabriel walked over to him. Caleb was looking into Cornelia's grey eyes. "You know what this looks like, it looks like that weapon from the Gerimins", Caleb told Gabriel. Gabriel squinted into Cornelia's eyes, "That's true! They used it on one of the rebels". 

"Germinis?", Nigel asked. "They're these weird creatures that create high-tech weapons against Elyon's forces. We had to fight them one time and one of the creatures took out a weapon that shot out a green blast. It made them as stiff as a board and their eyes would show no emotion or color", Caleb explained. "We faced them not too long ago, right?", Gabriel asked. Caleb nodded and looked at Cornelia again.

"Well, what did you do to cure the rebel?", Eric stood up. "Well, he couldn't take drinking medicines, so we took him to Yan Lin. She told me that all the rebels should extend their hands over the victim and then focus on the person. She said if there was enough concentration, the victim would go back to normal", Gabriel said. "It worked perfectly, but I don't know if only 4 boys will do the trick", Caleb stood up. "We have to try", Nigel said with determination. "So who should we try it on first?", Eric asked.

"Let's try Irma, Yan Lin also said that, for some reason, the effect is greater if it's a girl with aqua eyes. I asked her why and she said that the color eye aqua usually means concentration and peace. It works really well. Irma can help us relive the others", Caleb explained. "That's cool with me", Gabriel smiled. The others grinned. "Ok, so everyone get around Irma", Caleb instructed. The four boys got around Irma. "Ok, now extend your arms above her", Caleb said. The four stretched their arms. "Now you have to close your eyes and think about Irma, from the personality to looks, ok?", Caleb asked. All four boys nodded with serious expressions.

"Ok, go!", Caleb said. They all closed their eyes. Caleb thought about her skin color, hair color, eye color, and colors of her pj's. A rainbow-colored beam shot from his hand and went into Irma. Gabriel thought of her smile, how she walked, and every reacition and face she made. A green-colored beam shot from his hand and went into Irma. Now, Irma's skin was becoming white, her eyes were slowly turning aqua, and her hair was turning brown, as well as her pj's. Eric thought about Irma's funny sense of humor and all the things she liked and disliked (including Gabriel). A pink-colored beam shot from his hand and into Irma. Irma was twitching now; it was working. Nigel thought about Irma's family, her pet, her friends, her Water powers, and Sheffield Institute. An orange-colored beam shot from his hand into Irma.

All four boys opened their eyes and let their hands down. They watched how swirls of light started to swirl around Irma. With one final swirl of light, Irma was in a regular sleeping position. "What! What happened?", Irma shot up. She looked at all the boys around her. "Where is that Matt boy? I am going to get him if it's the last thing I do", Irma got up and put her fists up. "Irma! You're ok!", Gabriel hugged her. Irma blushed. "Oh thank god it worked for you! I didn't think only four boys could actually do it", Gabriel smiled.

"WHOA! I didn't know that was what Matt did to us", Irma walked to Hay Lin in shock. "Yeah, it's almost like he froze you", Caleb said. "Oh my god, well how did you get me back?", Irma asked. "Right now we'll explain, but we have to save the others to get Will", Eric said. "HE TOOK WILL? Oh, poor her! She's probably crying her eyes out right now", Irma gasped. "I know, that's why we have to bring the girls back to life", Nigel smiled. "Ok, just tell me what to do", Irma said.

**(Ok, I don't wanna explain ALL the girls. It's gonna be too long. So I'm just gonna skip to the part where the girls were already up and dressed in the lobby with the parents)**

"Hey, where's Will?", Mrs. Vandom asked. "She went to the bathroom, she forgot to go in the room", Cornelia smiled. "And Matt?", Mrs. Olsen asked. "He forgot his hat", Nigel said with an innocent smile. "Ok, um, is it ok with you guys if we don't go out on the town today?", Irma's mom asked. "Yeah! It's cool with us", Hay Lin smiled. "Oh good, so tomorrow then?", Eric's mom asked. The kids nodded. "Ok, so how's your vacation going guys?", Mrs. Vandom asked. "It's awsome!", everyone exclaimed. The parent's smiled and walked away.

"Ok, soo...any idea where Will is?", Hay Lin asked. "Oh! I know, Hay Lin. Can you use your powers to identify if Will or Matt is talking?", Irma asked. "Um...I can try, let me try thinking of both of them and see if it comes out. I don't want anyone to talk, just follow me, ok?", Hay Lin said. They all nodded. Hay Lin closed her eyes and focused. At first, she heard nothing and was going to give up, but then she heard two soft voices. She listened closely, '_What am I going to do now? I can't let her hurt you_'. That was definelty Matt's voice. Then she heard another voice, '_She promised she wouldn't do anything if you gave her the Heart...but is it worth it. There has to be another way_'. That was Will's voice.

Hay Lin shot her eyes opened, "This way". Hay Lin started to run out to where the beach was. The others quickly ran after her and stopped when Hay Lin focused again. Her eyes were closed and her hands were glowing. A moment passed before she opened her eyes and startedto run to the left on the beach. "We're getting closer, you guys", Hay Lin said. They ran to a huge wall with a very complicated metal door and stopped there.

"Hay Lin, this is the wall that seperates this hotel and the one next door",Taranee said. "No it's not...that is", Hay Lin pointed to another taller wall next to them. "This is where Matt and Will are. But how do we open it?", Hay Lin asked. "Well we're not gonna knock and say it's the pizza man, that's for sure", Irma sighed. "Stand back girls", Caleb grinned. Gabriel and Caleb walked together in front of the metal doors. They did the same thing; they jumped, spinned in the air, and kicked the door with a great force. The door immediatley fell. "And that's how they do it rebel style", Irma laughed.

"Um...Taranee, we're gonna need your help here", Cornelia said as she looked into the pitch dark hall. "Fire", Taranee said and a little fireball formed in her hand. "I can't make it any bigger unless I transform", Taranee said. "That'll have to do, come on", Cornelia said as she slowly walked in. Taranee went in front and the rest followed. Suddenly, the door slammed close. "Ugh, typical horror movie drama",Cornelia shivered. Caleb put his protecting arm around her and smiled warmly. Cornelia sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Let's keep moving, I don't wanna get stuck here", Taranee said and kept walking. Everyone followed. There was no sign of anyone or anything, only a really long hallway. Hay Lin looked around at the darkness. There had to be something coming up soon. And she was right, even though the others couldn't see it, there was a door to their right. Hay Lin used her power to suck the others towards her and stop them from walking. "What was that for?",Cornelia asked. Hay Lin pointed to the door. "This is where Matt and Will are, I can feel it", Hay Lin explained.

"Wait, don't knock it down, guys...I think it's the bad girl...oh my god, it is! She's talking to Will and Matt...she looks familiar", Cornelia said as she looked through the little window. "We have a better chance to knock it down than do nothing", Caleb explained. Cornelia nodded and stood back. Caleb and Gabriel looked at everyone, they all nodded and were ready to fight. Both nodded and did the same kick they did for opening the door. "Will!", Gabriel said as Caleb and Gabriel stood in their fighting positions. The others ran in and also stood in their fighting positions.

"You're too late! Weare going to my sister's land!", thelady screeched. She used her hands to unleash a pink power that surrounded herself, Will, and Matt. Will started to bang on the surrounding forecefield. What looked like a bubble, got sucked into a pink portal. "Will!", they allscreamed and ran into the portal. The others quickly ran inside it before it closed completely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Like I said, next chapter will be the climax. Please review, no flames. Luv ya guys, hehe. Bye!


End file.
